Incoronato Re
by asian0music0lover
Summary: Tsuna was just an ordinary boy however that all changed when he was sucked into a different universe. But in this new world, war was being fought all across the land. Only a king with the power of an army and the kindness of a mother can stop these war stricken lands and that person is Tsunayoshi. In this world he is no longer Dame Tsuna but a mighty king with a noble heart. All27
1. Chapter 1

**Hello hello hello! This is my first ever story here on FF! Yay me! Truth be told when I was writing this I** **almost gave up because I keep thinking it wasn't good enough to be put on this website and that when people started reading it, they will say it was a piece crap. But I don't care now because even though it may be crap now I can make this into a master piece. So if you have any advice or ideas with my story, don't hesitate to tell me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the KHR characters. I'm just using them to fulfill my own sick pleasures.**

**Chapter 1 **

The sky has never been so blue in young Tsuna's eyes. White fluffy clouds filled the sky and the air clean. The grass was a vivid green and soft to the touch. The breeze fluttered against his cheeks and the sound of the winds danced in his ears. Yes, this all would have been perfect if the brunet knew where he was and if his body didn't hurt like a bitch. This was what he had expected wasn't it? All he wanted was to live a simple life but noooooooo. Fate decided to screws him over, and over, and over again just for the heck of it. Now back to the main question "How did I end up here?"

FLASHBACK

Little Tsuna was walking back home from school but on his way there, a group of bullies spotted him.

"Hey look it's No good Tsuna!" one of them said with an evil glint in his eyes.

"You guys feel like killing some time?"

"Lets do this."

"Hieeeee!" Tsuna shrieked but was quickly silenced when he was surrounded.

"Hey Dame Tsuna, let play." The leader said in a tone with filled with the promise of pain.

They decided to _have a guys' day_ with him because lately haven't been able to _hangout_ with each other. So in celebration they took our cute brunette to the nearest bathroom, threw him in a toilet and left him there to suffer.

Tsuna tried to climb out, but for some reason a strange force tugged at his body pulling him in further despite his efforts.

'Great! So this is how I die. I'm going to drown in a toilet. Then again, this is a kind of fitting death for Dame Tsuna' he thought as he fell deeper and deeper into the darkness of the water. However that ended when all of a sudden he felt a sudden impact with the ground.

FLASHBACK END

Slowly beginning to roll himself up off the ground, his fingers brushed back through his chocolate brown hair and pushed the dripping strands out of his eyes. Eyes sweeping over his surroundings, as he took in the farmlands and the village. Standing up he paused for a moment, allowing himself to catch his balance before moving on.

A flash of pale golden hair caught his attention; his honey brown eyes immediately looked towards the young woman who was just moving onto the compacted dusty dirt road. A sign of relief passed through him. "E-excuse me."

Eyes went wide and her face paled, her entire body trembled at the sight of him. Her response was a whimper of foreign words and strange sounds and definitely confirmed the one problem he had. The basket dropped from her hands, fruit within it spilling over the moist earth. Holding out both hands, he gave her a panicked apology.

"Hieeeeee! I'm so s-sorry I d-didn't mean t-to frighten you." Though he could guess the fact that he was a man who had more than likely 'dropped from the sky' would definitely give any person a reason to freeze and panic. Dropping to one knee, he carefully attempted to set to rights her basket and its contents. "H-here you go"

But her scream tore his ears as she bolted away from him, terror in her every word. Several men from the village were already hurrying towards him, all armed with either tools or rocks.

His hands lifted as he rose back to his feet, showing that he meant them no harm at all. "Hieeeeeee! I'm sorry! D-don't hurt m-me please!"

Something burned across his cheek, another stone pelting into his side. His stomach dropped in fear when he saw the hatred in their expressions. Several more stones struck him as he lifted an arm to shield his face, attempting to retreat, but was blocked from all ends. For once he was thankful to the bullies for giving him a high pain tolerance.

Suddenly a dark shadow swept over him as a black stallion reared sharply, hooves hitting the air as it finally settled, the dark haired rider staring down at him with deep scarlet eyes. He too was shouting words at Tsuna, his tan scarred face showing his displeasure when it became clear Tsuna had no idea what he was saying.

The one good thing was that the man's arrival had stopped the villagers from throwing stones at him.

The scarred faced man dismounted, stepping towards Tsuna who stood almost level with the tall man's shoulders. Though he had enough sense to back up a step, wary about this intimidating stranger, knowing he was far more of a threat than the farming villagers.

Before he could take another step backwards, massive hands closed around his head, clamping tightly on his skull. Struggling hard against the grip, his tiny hands were no match against the massive wrists. He almost managed to wrench himself free when fingers dug harder into his scalp and pain flared within his skull. His fingernails bit into the man's skin, drawing blood as he fought, finally managing to wrench himself free and fell down onto the earth with a heavy thud. Everything inside his head was screaming, unknown visions appearing, rubbing together as something reveled itself.

Sounds swirled together and slowly came into focus.

"Why of all places did he have to appear in our village?"

"It's the sign of a bad omen, we must eliminate of him."

The villagers' voices faded in and out of focus. Before his mind finally stopped spinning, his body trembling with the force of what had happened to him.

"Trash." The dark haired giant snorted but was actually looked amused by the fact his wrists and hands were scratched and actually bleeding from where Tsuna had gotten himself free.

"W-what was that f-for." Tsuna gained his feet in an instant, honey brown eyes glimmered with fear and confusion, showing that he was puzzle but the fact that he was just about to get his head squashed a stranger. He wanted nothing more than to slug the man just once in that rather arrogant face, but tamped down his anger, knowing it would get him into a worse situation than he was already in. The man however had just solved one achingly large problem for him. He could finally understand was everyone was saying.

"Well now, it looks like the new king actually has some fight in him by the way, the name is Xanxus. Remember it trash." The man said ignoring his question

"C-can you p-please tell me w-what's going on."Tsuna's eyes focused on the man.

"The Vongola family is revolting again."

"Put the children in the house..."

"What's the use it's over. Our village is going to be burnt down too, just like the others was many years ago."

"Wait a minute, he doesn't have a weapon. And what more... look at his eyes and hair they're brown."

Now that struck Tsuna as odd, his mind racing over all the facts, attempting to work out the best way to get him out of a situation that was definitely looked like it was going to become hell in a hand-basket.

"Hey can some answer me…." Tsuna tried again.

They continued to talk as if he weren't there, speaking of rewards and silly notions that made him shiver.

"Relax everybody, maybe we can use this man to go along with us since he appears weak."

The condescending tone had done it. He might still be aching from the unexpected landing and the fact that this man had just cracked open his head and tore him apart from the inside out... but he was not going to be forced to be used in whatever they were planning.

Tsuna's punch caught Xanxus square across the jaw, actually managing to knock the man back several steps and away from him.

"I-I'm sorry but I really would like to get some answers now." The boy said stuttering at first but now becoming firmer but instantly regretted it when he saw the look in the man's face.

Xanxus touched his jaw, actually surprised to find his fingers coming back with blood from his lip. In those dark red eyes shined with a new respect for the petite brunette that stood before him, still trembling but with eyes full of spark, even in the face of someone like him.

'Interesting' Xanxus thought before giving him a sharp glare.

'Hieeeee I just punched the man! I'm so dead!' Tsuna thought as he panicked on what to do next.

The sound of horses approaching drew them both out of their thoughts.

"Juudaime!"

Brown eyes blinked in surprise at that, his head twisting around at the sound of the name from another man's lips. Several riders were hurrying towards him, dust being flung up from under the hooves of the mounts.

"Tsuna!"

Honey brown eyes locked with emerald green one and his heart thumped in his chest at the sight of the warrior riding on the chestnut stallion, his shiny silver hair flying back from a face that was strikingly handsome. He looked to the side and saw another man beside him riding a gray one with specks of white. Raven black hair covered his head with pale golden eyes and a huge grin decorated his face.

"Wow." He whispered under his breath

It was the only word that could describe the warriors, they was almost like knights in shining armor from a fairytale, riding to his rescue.

"Che, here comes _more_ trash." The scarlet eyed man growled out, mounting his horse quickly, though regarding Tsuna with something almost akin to a flicker of dry amusement and a condescending smirk. It was not every day that someone could actually get a good solid punch in against Xanxus, leader of the Varia.

Urging his horse forwards, Xanxus drew his guns from its side, the horse soon speeding into a charge directly towards the knight.

"Get away from Juudaime, you bastard!"

"Tsuna come over here!"

Tsuna didn't stand still, he was already running towards the nearest guard that had accompanied the knight. The man was attempting to drive the villagers away, however stones were being thrown at him, hitting their mark and actually knocking the man from the back of the horse, sending him to embrace the ground.

The horse reared, letting out an inhuman scream as its body was being hit as well. Tsuna didn't pause for a moment, his hand looping into the reins of the stallion, barely pausing for a moment before unconsciously sending a wave of calming rain flames into the beast. The villagers already approaching them with weapons rose not wanting him to get away.

Holding onto the animal's sides tightly he grip the hand of the guard and pull him across the saddle.

"I will not let anyone get hurt on my account." Amber eyes stated furiously, he was sending the horse into a gallop, the other guards soon catching up to them as they flew past the two dueling men and away from the village.

"It won't be long before I come back for you trash"

"Hieeee! No that's okay you don't have to!" Tsuna shouted reverting back to his old self, as he watched Xanxus disengage in his duel against the two knights, being forced into retreat knowing that there was no way he could get to the petite young boy at this time.

Tsuna had to admit as his amber eyes changed back to a honey brown. His day had just gone from weird to absolutely downright insane. However, for some reason he felt a close connection with the two boys he just meet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guy it is me again bringing you another fabulous chapter! As some of you know this is based off of kkm(kyo kara moah) here's a free cookie for those who noticed it.(throws cookies)I'm going to base some of the things off it but not everything. Also ,furthermore, there will be no "official" pairing. There will be hints of all27 but that's about it. I repeat no "official" pairing no matter what happens in the story (you'll see why later on) Also I'm in the middle of trying to find a beta reader so if anyone is interested please PM me. One more thing please take a note that the fashion for this world and Tsuna's world are different. I will put a link in the next chapter to show you what they look like, but for now I'll leave it up to your imagination for now.**

**Chapter 2 The Vongola kingdom**

The sky darkened as the day was ending. Soldiers around the area set up camp for the night. Tsuna signed as day turned night. His body ached from the pelting of the rock, the squashing of the head, riding of that accursed horse.

Honey brown eyes meet those of the knights who rescued his earlier today. The man with silver hair came up to him, one knee to the ground, head bowing with respect.

"Juudaime. it is truly an honor to finally meet you. Word cannot describe how I feel right now. My name is Hayato Gokudera.

"Hieeeee! Y-you don't have to d-do that!" the petite boy said as he waved his arms.

"Nonsense! It will show a sign of disrespect if I don't do this." Replied Gokudera.

"Maa maa, no need to be so uptight. Oh! By the way I'mTakeshi Yamamoto it's nice to finally meet to meet you Tsuna !" Said the man with raven black hair.

"You bastard! Show some respect to king

Tsuna's eyes widen when he heard that. "W-wait! D-did you say K-**king**!"

"Yes I – Juudaime!"

And with that Tsuna fainted on the spot.

592780592780592780592780

'It's just a dream. It's just a dream. It's just a dream.' Tsuna thought as he slowly began to wake.

"Juudaime!"Gokudera exclaimed.

'nope not a dream'

Tsuna mentally groan at the thought.

"Nice to see your finally awake Tsuna and just in time too. The kingdom is just up ahead." said Yamamoto with a cheerful smile. Finally focusing around him, he realized that he was in the arms of the dark haired male. Tsuna faces redden like a strawberry "hieeeee!" and struggled to get out of the man's firm but comforting hold.

Finally getting out he said " I-I'm so s-sorry you had to c-carry me here."

"Maa maa it's okay you were light to carry and you look cute when you sleep, so I didn't mind." Yamamoto stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, which didn't help Tsuna's case and only made him blush harder than he ever thought possible.

"You stupid sword freak! Look what you did to Juudaime!" silver hair boy shouted at the man with happy go lucky smile. After five minutes of arguing, Gokudera gasped and turned his attention to Tsuna.

"I apologize for my rudeness, Juudaime, I should have not ignored you for so long. I will blow me self up to a tone for my sins!" cried Gokudera as he pulls out a stick of dynamite.

"Hieeeee no don't!" he yelled as he ran to Gokudera knocking the explosive out of his hand and taking both of them for cove. Seconds later it exploded out of harm's way. Tsuna let out a relieved sign and turn to Gokudera.

"Are you alright?"

Gokudera cried in happiness saying "Juudaime is so compassionate! From now on I will forever remain loyal to you as your right hand man."

'Is he insane?' thought the chocolate hair colored hair boy as he stared at his new self proclaimed _right hand man._

"ummmmm excuse me sir but don't we have to get back to the castle?" a solider asked meekly.

"Hahahaha he's right come on then. Let go Gokudera." Said Yamamoto.

"Bastard! Don't tell me what to do! Come along Juudaime. We prepared a horse just for you!"

Tsuna stared at the white stallion with a golden shining mane and shivered at the hidden gleam in his eyes.

"His name is Cavallo Alato." Yamamoto added cheerfully.

"Do I have to ride that?" he asked.

"Of course! As a king you must make a grand entrance." stated by the self proclaimed right hand man. Tsuna opened his mouth to reply back but gave up and decided to just go with it until he could talk to someone sane enough to answer his questions .

As they entered the kingdom, Tsuna was completely aw stricken. Crowds lined up on the street, cheering and throwing flowers everywhere.

"They have returned with the new king!"

"All hale the 10th Vongola king"

Citizens everywhere cheered his name.

"This is…" Tsuna started. Yamamoto came beside him.

"This is the kingdom of Vongola. This is our home land and your country."

Gokudera walked up to the crowed and yelled proudly "We have brought back our new king! May the great country of Vongola flourish! And may we never forget everything that makes up our kingdom! We the people of Vongola, have wisdom, bravery, and the ability to push aside Millefiore! All hale Vongola!

"**Vongola Vongola Vongola!" **Filled the streets as Tsuna made his way to the castle.

A few moments later, they finally reached the outer castle grounds.

"Welcome to the Vongola castle" Gokudera stated proudly. Tsuna was speechless. To say the castle was impressive was an understatement. It rose hundreds of feet into the sky. Large walls surround the castle. With further inspection, Tsuna saw that every tile and block were carefully cut and placed with perfection. As they continued they reached a steel gate with black elegant curves decorating it's face.

"Open." Commanded one of the soldiers.

The doors swung open and revealed a spectacular sight that left Tsuna's jaw on the ground. The gardens were beautifully arranged, each one complementing the other. The grass was trimmed evenly without a single weed insight. A single fountain was left in the middle of the courtyard. Angels carved out of a pure white stone decorated its edges. And a pond covered in lotuses with stone steps leading towards a gazebo in the center of the watery master piece, was found on the far left side of the castle.

"When king Giotto, Primo, first came here, he vowed that he would never harm the spirit of the earth and would protect the people of both his country and those of the earth. As a sign of gratitude and friendship, the earth spirit swore to uphold his majesty's blood line and atone for any of his sins. This was pledge took place right here in this castle. As a result, the castle became enchanted and will only listen to the one true king. If one, other than the one true king, should take the throne, the castle will fall and take anyone there with it." Gokudera stated with distance eyes.

"B-but how do you k-know I am t-the king?" the brunette asked questionably.

"_Because you have blood of royalty"_

Everyone snapped their attention to the man who stepped out from the shadows of one of the columns. He was tall with obsidian eyes and hair that was stylishly spiked up. Needless to say he was handsome but odd thing about him was that he had these curly sideburns that bounced with every step he took.

With a smirk he greeted Tsuna that sent shivers up his spine.

"_Chaos"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Caiossu, it's a pleasure to see you guys again! I'm still looking to find a beta reader if anyone is interested. Also there is a poll on my profile asking who you want to see. It gives me an Idea what you guys want. I have deviant art account(asian0music0lover just look me up) with the outfits up but they are just rough sketches I'll go back and redo them later but for now the will give you an idea about how they dress also, if you guys have any ideas for my story don't hesitate to tell me. For example the designs of some of the outfits the characters are going to have or what kinds of "moments" with characters you want, or what kind of drama, action, comedy, or awkward moment you need to see. Because I don't have an idea on what to do for the next chapter or how to even finish the story. However I have a feeling it's going to be a long one. So thank you for at least trying out my story.**

**LAST TIME ON INCORONATO RE**

Everyone snapped their attention to the man who stepped out from the shadows of one of the columns. He was tall with obsidian eyes and hair that was stylishly spiked up. Needless to say he was handsome but odd thing about him was that he had these curly sideburns that bounced with every step he took.

With a smirk he greeted Tsuna that sent shivers up his spine.

"_Chaos"_

**Chapter 3 Caiossu**

"Master Reborn what are doing out here?!" exclaimed the explosive expert.

"Too train Tsuna to become the next Vongola king of course." Reborn stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. The suave man takes the lizard off his and with a flash of green light it transforms into a gun. The brunette didn't have time to ask how it happen as he was quickly cut off by reborn.

"Your training starts now." He said when shot his gun near the foot of the horse. In the process of Tsuna's tor- I mean training, Cavallo was startled and went on a rampage, rushing forward, decimating everything that's stupid enough to stand in its path of destruction.

"Hieeeeeeeeee!"

"Juudaime!"

"Tsuna!"

Right when Gokudera and Yamamoto were about to save him, Cavallo came to a sudden halt and the poor Vongola king came flying off. Tsuna closed his eyes waiting for the ground to embrace his with their cold rough body, but was confused when he met a different feeling. It was warm yet strong and his body fit like a glove in this strangers arms. He came back to reality when the stranger spoke.

"Herbivore get off me before I bite you to death." He said in a cold, dark, menacing voice.

Almost immediately, the honey eyed boy got up and a few feet away from the man.

"I'msosorryididn'tmetolandonyou" he said swiftly but continued in a slower voice "P-please d-don't bite m-me" The cute boy said as he look up to the man with his big watery honey colored eyes, a dust of red decorated his cheeks and his lips were quivering. The young skylark would have _bitten_ him right then and there if it weren't for the fact that two annoying herbivores interrupted him.

"Juudaime are okay? Are you hurt anywhere? Did you break anything? **Somebody call a doctor!**"

" Maa maa calm down he looks pretty okay to me plus that looked pretty fun want to do it again Tsuna?"

Tsuna dropped a sweat as he looked at the ravened haired man.

"Are you a fucking idiot!? I should shove a sick of dynamite up yours' and that bloody horse's ass!"

"Ha ha is that a threat or a promise?" Yamamoto said with a grin

"Why you bastard, I'm go-"

"Herbivores I'm going to bite you to death for the disturbing the peace and damaging the kingdom."

"Hieeeeeeeeeee!"

The man with steel blue eye was about punish them but was cut off when Reborn stepped in.

"Calm down every one. Let us go inside so we can continue our discussion from before."

"What discussion! You shot at my horse and made it go on a rampage!" Tsuna cried as he started tugging at his hair.

_Bang!_ A bullet shot passed and grazed the young Vongola king's cheek. "Shut up and don't talk back to me. When I say there was a discussion there was a discussion. Plus that was a test to see what you were made of." Obsidian eyes scanned the boy once more before looking away and sighed "Looks like I have my work cut out for me. Follow me to the meeting room. There I will answer any questions you have since I know you have many." The spiked haired Italian began to walk off when he said "I wish to speak to Tsuna alone."

"But-" Gokudera started but stop when he heard the sound of a gun being cocked because he knew he wouldn't last a minute against strongest person of the Arcobaleno.

"Maa maa Gokudera lets go."

"Bastard! Don't tell me what to do you stupid sword freak!" Gokudera yelled as Yamamoto cheerfully laughed it off.

"Hn." The skylark grunted as he walked of seeing as there was not fight to be fought.

Tsuna hesitated to follow the man but seeing as no one else was going to answer his questions, he might as well.

R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R 27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R2 7R27R27R27

As Reborn and Tsuna walk through the corridors, he notice how truly amazing the inside structure was. Velvet red carpet covered the floor, golden silk curtains decorated the window frames, and there was a crystal chandelier that hung from the ceiling. Even from several feet below, one could tell that each crystal was carefully cut and polished to make it shine like the stars. Continuing down the hallway, Tsuna felt a slight vibration and the ground began to tremble. Reborn cursed , grabbing our little tuna fish, and began sprinting down the hallway.

"Hieeeeeee w-what's happening?!" The brunette yelled as he began to panic

Reborn didn't answer and kept running until he took a sharp turn into a room and slam the door shut, locking Tsuna and himself inside.

"R-reborn?" Tsuna asked as he stared at him questionably

"**EEEEEXXXXXXXXTTTTTTTTRRRRRRR EEEEEEEMMMMMMEEEEEEEE!"(extreme) **

Reborn put a hand over Tsuna's lips as the vibrations came closer and closer, but as soon as the 'extreme' thumping came, it passed and its sound faded with the wind.

"W-what was T-That?" The brunette ask with fear consuming his eyes

"Royhei." Reborn replied looking at the quivering form in front of him.

"Huh?"

"He is one of the castle guards, focusing mainly in hand to hand combat. He is also 'extremely' loud and a very irritable person to be with." The raven haired man stated with a dark aura surrounding him.

"oh" was all he could say and scanned the new area he was in. A cream colored carpet filled the room, and pale golden silk curtains covers the windows. The walls were painted a warm honey yellow, giving it a welcoming feeling in the room. Porcelain vases decorated the desks and a bookshelf containing a vast amount of knowledge stood in the corner of the room. Next to was a four post bed with ivory curtains hanging from the top. The blanket was a scarlet red with intricate designs covering the face. Over all the room was simple yet elegant and gave the impression of a pair of warming arms. But what caught his attention the most was the large painting of a man with golden blonde hair and the most beautiful set of sky blue eyes. Tsuna felt a tug at his heart as he remained gazing at the painting almost as if an enchantment was place on him. Preventing him from looking away.

"That man is Vongola primo, the first king of this land. His is the one who made this country into the strongest nation in the world. He is also your great great great great grandfather. There for entitling you as his next heir." Reborn explained as Tsuna continued to stare at the painting.

"But h-how do y-you know I am the n-next king? I-I'm know as n-no good Tsuna f-for a reason. There h-has to be s-some kind of m-mistake." He said timidly while gazing down at the ground.

The tall dark haired man sighed " Fine since you don't believe me," His grin growing wider as he continued "I'll just have to show you. Now strip." He commanded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi I'm back! I was on a roll today so this chapter came out( god damn you plot bunnies) Anyways this chapter is just about explaining the whole situation in this new world so it's kinda boring but I added some **_**spice **_**in the beginning for a lot of you fan girls ….. and closet fan boys (you know who you are) Also I'm still looking for a beta reader just PM if you're interested and don't forget to review.**

**LAST TIME ON INCORONTAO RE**

"But h-how do y-you know I am the n-next king? I-I'm know as n-no good Tsuna f-for a reason. There h-has to be s-some kind of m-mistake." He said timidly while gazing down at the ground.

The tall dark haired man sighed " Fine since you don't believe me," His grin growing wider as he continued "I'll just have to show you. Now strip." He commanded.

**Chapter 4 The Three Kingdoms**

"Hieeeeee! Y-you w-want m-me t-to w-what!" Tsuna exclaimed as his eyes grew larger by the second and walked back till he hit the wall and cursed his back luck. Oh how the goddess fate loved to screw him over.

"You heard me, now come here." He demanded Reborn stalked towards he prey with eyes of hunger in them. When he reached his target, he trapped the petite boy and let his hands wander his body.

"Reborn no! S-stop don't t-touch me there." The brunette said as a blush crept up to his face while trying to get Reborn's hands off of his but failing miserably.

"Don't worry I promise I'll be gentle since this your first _experience _with it." He uttered softly in his ear as he began to unbutton his shirt.

"N-no y-you can't d-do this, I-It isn't r-right" he said, trying to yell but came out as a mere whimper.

Finally getting him out of his shirt "Shut up, plus you wanted me to do this so stand still while I do this."

The young Vongola king opened his eyes and looked at Reborn with horror. " Y-your finger " he stated as he looked at the yellow flame on his long slender finger. **"It's on fire!" **

"Yes Dame-Tsuna, it is now watch." He said as placed his finger on his chest, stepped back and watched the show.

Tsuna fell to the floor as a warm surge of energy came flowing through his body, pulsing as if it were alive. The world darkens as his eyelids fell but then became clear once more when he opened them. Standing up, he looked at Reborn, who was pointing to the mirror. Walking towards his reflection, he saw not himself, but a boy with blazing orange scarlet eyes and a flame that flickered beautifully on his forehead. How the most interesting thing about him was a glowing tattoo on the right side of his chest. The tattoo had a bullet encased by a shield. Two guns crossed like an 'x' from each side of the shield and at the top was a clam with wings that spread out like a bird.

"Who-"

"That's you Dame-Tsuna." He stated bluntly, " If you can't recognized your own reflection, I have a lot to work on."

"How did you do this ?" he asked as he gazed at his hand not bothered by the fact it was also blazing with a fiery red golden flame.

" I simply gathered my flames to my finger tips and transferred it to you when I touched your chest. And by the look you are giving me, you don't know what these flames are, do you? These flames are called dying will flames and people who use these are Fiammas. There are seven different flames: storm, sun, rain, lightning, cloud, mist and lastly sky, which is the flame you have glowing on your forehead right now." He pointed out as the brunette continued to listen as he talked.

" Those who don't have these flames are called humans; however they have Incantos which are magic users. Then, there are people who have both magic and dying will flames but those who have both eventually become insane and destroy themselves along with thousands of others. Those people are call Traviatos, many people tend to shun them or kill them on the spot as soon as they find out their ability. In this world there are three main kingdoms that control all the land, the Vongola, the Millefiore, and the Arcobaleno. The leader of the Arcobaleno is Queen Yuni she is a sky Fiamma. Vongola currently has an alliance with us and we will help when help is need. However the Vongola is currently in war with the Millefiore who assassinated the ninth king, Federico."

Reborn sneered as he said that last sentence. "The one who ordered the attack was the leader of the Millefiore, Byakuran. He is a Traviato, yet somehow he has convinced the entire nation of Millefiore that he is _angel _sent from god to save them from the demons of the Vongola. Demons is their word for us now ever since Byakuran came."

"But why does Byakuran want to start a war?" Tsuna questioned with amber eyes focused on the figure before him.

"As I said he is a Traviato. As soon as the Vongola falls, the Arcobaleno will fall as well, leaving only the Millefiore left. With no one to stop Byakuran, he will eventually lose is mind and destroy everything in this world." His eyes darkened as he said those words but was quickly lost when a condescending smirk appeared. "But we have a trump card that Byakuran doesn't even know about."

A sudden urge to run away pass through Tsuna but remain where he was standing, since he considered the pros and cons of running away as far as he could go from this man.

"Byakuran thinks he has killed the last heir to the throne, so his guard is down and the only thing that stands in his way now is Queen Yuni. Therefore buying us sometime to train you before they have chance to take us down." He stated with eyes with the promise of pain and suffering.

"…. Impossible" the future king mumbled as his flames disappeared and eyes reverting back to a honey color.

" What was that?" his head snapping towards the boy.

" I said it was impossible! There is no way I can do this! I can barely tie my own shoe and you expect me to take down an entire kingdom of psychopathic worshippers with a crazy powerful madman as their ruler!" Tsuna yelled as he glared at the man before him.

*claps* "Wow looks like my student isn't a lose cause after all. Yep you're absolutely corrected. " Reborn said with a deadpan face.

Tsuna just stared at him with his mouth opened. " Are you **insane!**"

A hand slammed against his head, and for a moment he could see stars. " me." He command as he dragged Tsuna towards the window. "Look and tell me what you see!"

Tsuna looked upon the smiling citizens of Vongola all were laughing, cheering, smiling, and dancing. All were celebrating the return of the new king.

"b-but still….."

Looking into the eyes of the young boy, reborn stated, "These people lost all hope when Federico died, their spirits are back now that they have a new king. These are your people, your kingdom! Are you going to let them fall?"

" But I can't do it! I'm too weak. I'm not meant to be king!" he screamed as his face filled with pain.

Grabbing the brunette's shoulders, "Then learn! I will teach you to be the greatest king of all time, and I only need your trust. Tsuna do you trust me?"

Looking at the man's eyes, he pondered for a while made a decision.

**I trust you.**

**little note but I'm using Timeteo for something else so i decieded to kill off his son instead.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys sorry Im late with this school has started up and rugby season is here so I'm going to be busy for a while. I apologize for any late updates. I usually do it on a Thursday but as I said I'm busy. Also I'm still looking for a beta reader is anyone is interested. **

**LAST TIME ON INCORONTAO RE**

"But I can't do it! I'm too weak. I'm not meant to be king!" he screamed as his face filled with pain.

Grabbing the brunette's shoulders, "Then learn! I will teach you to be the greatest king of all time, and I only need your trust. Tsuna do you trust me?"

Looking at the man's eyes, he pondered for a while made a decision to protect these people.

"I trust you."

**Chapter 5 Expect the Unexpected**

"Good to hear that." Reborn said with a hidden smirk Tsuna failed to see. "Now to make it official, I need for you to sign this." He said giving the Vongola king a folder containing multiple pieces of paper.

'When did he get the time to gather those? I'm pretty sure he was with me the whole time….' Tsuna thought as he stared at the documents in his hand.

"What is it?" the naïve brunette asked.

"It's just a contract stating that you will be king until a new one is found. Nothing dangerous." The Arcobaleno hitman said.

Giving him a nod, Tsuna signed the contract without reading it.

A sadistic smile appeared in Reborn's face as he watched him. Sadly the contract promised years of painful, intense, and bloody torture- I mean training *cough* with yours truly.

When he was finished signing, Reborn took it up and tucked it under his arm.

"There is a bathroom in the door on your left. Go wash up. When you're done, I'll come pick you up for dinner or do you prefer it if I continue to stare at you without your top?" he asked the now bright red tuna fish. "Until then Dame-Tsuna." He said as he began to walk towards the door chuckling.

" B-b-b-but won't the owner of this r-room get m-mad if I used their stuff w-without permission?" he asked.

Reborn just stared at him as if he was the dumbest person in the world. " Baka, this is your room." He said, then left without another word.

A few seconds later, reality finally hit him. "Hieeeeeeeeee!" running towards the door to catch up with the hitman, he yelled franticly "w-wait t-this is too m-much for m-me!" but when he opened the door and looked in the hallway, nobody was in sight. With a sign the boy gave up and headed off to the bathroom.

The bathroom was a pearly white with a lion head spurting water from its' mouth into the pool of steaming hot water. Even though it was steamy and hard to see, he could tell it could probably be large enough to fit a fifty elephants. 'These people must really care about their baths.' He thought as he began to take off his clothes and entered the bath. The tension in his muscles relaxed and he found it quite peaceful as he washed his body of dirt, however fate decided to send him a gift.

"Well well what do we have here?"

Startled, snapped his head to look over his shoulder. A man around his late thirties with brown hair and a slightly stubby chin swam towards him.

"You know I thought this castle was full of nothing but men but I'm glad to see there is still one honey in this sausage fest." He said as he swam behind our little Tsuna fish and started groping his chest.

"W-wait are y-you d-doing!" he practically screamed trying to get the pervert off him.

" A little flat but with time I'm sure they will grow. Plus you have some nice curves and a nice ass," he said squeezing his bottom. "It is nothing to be ashamed of for a lady your age."

"**I'm a guy!"**

Confirming what the girl (boy?) said, the man reached down and grabbed his *****. "Holy Shit! You're a man! Disgusting!"

Getting fed up with the man, Tsuna elbow him in the face, got out of the bath and made a run for it. Reaching the bedroom, he closed the bathroom door and locked it.

"So you're finally done."

"Hieeeee!" Tsuna yelled but relax a little when he saw who he was. "G-gokudera! Y-yamamoto! Don't scare m-me like t-that!"

"Ahahah! Sorry we didn't mean to scare you. Also are you going to come to dinner like that?" Yamamoto questioned with a blush on his face while Gokudera sat in the corner with a massive nose bleed.

"Hieeeee!" the honey eyed boy screamed while taking the sheets of the bed to cover himself. "….. um d-do you have any c-clothes for m-me I left mine in the b-bathroom, and I really don't want to g-go in there….. don't ask me w-why. I don't want to remember." he stated looking to the side as if waiting for someone to appear.

"Of course Juudaime!" Gokudera shouted happily when he recovered for his 'moment' and presented the royal clothing to the soon to be king. The clothing consisted of a white shirt with a golden buttons and cuffs. The vest was pinstriped and had the Vongola crest on the pockets. A cape made of fine black silk, felt like water at the touch with gold chains to connect them together. The pants were also pinstriped and went well with the solid black shoes that were handed to Tsuna. All and all it was a _very_ expensive outfit. However the last piece of clothing left his jaw on the ground. It was his undergarment. It was pink.

It had bows.

It was also a _thong_.

**Sorry it was a little short but I promise to make the next one longer! Until next time. **


	6. Chapter 6

**There is a poll on my profile is any one is interested. Show who you want to see more of in the next chapter! Also this is just for me but if you're in TN and play rugby I hope we can meet on the field one day. Next game we play against is Oakland so wish me luck anyways on with the chapter!**

**LAST TIME ON INCORONTAO RE**

All and all it was a _very_ expensive outfit. However the last piece of clothing left his jaw on the ground. It was his undergarment. It was pink.

It had bows.

It was also a _thong_.

**Chapter 6 Herbivores and Weddings**

_5…4…3…2…1 _

"Hieeeee!" the shy brunette screeched as he backed away from the pink monstrosity. "W-w-w-w-what is t-that?!"

"It's your thong. All royalties wear this. It has been a tradition since the time of primo, Juudaime." The silver headed Italian explained full heartedly.

"I-I-I can't wear t-t-that. I-it's too e-e-embarrassing!" he said while his face grew hotter by the second as he stared at the ***** (Poor Tsuna. He so pure he can't even think it without overriding his tiny head) However a few moments later he kind of regretted saying that when Gokudera gave him the face of a kicked puppy.

"Okay I understand Juudaime. If it makes you uncomfortable, I won't force you." The over emotional teen stated as he sat in the emo corner.

"_How heartless of you to reject him after all the time he spent looking for it."_

"R-r-reborn!"

"I came to pick you up, but it seems you're still not ready yet. Also look at what you did to Gokudera." Said the hitman as he faked sadness in his tone.

The naïve Vongola king stared at the pitiful teen in the corner trying to resist but failing miserably.

Crying sadly "okay I'll wear it."

"Juudaime is such a kind hearted person! I will follow you to the ends of the world if you wish!"

" Ha ha ha you say some funny things Hayato." The tall raven hair teen blurted out with that same cheery face.

"Don't call me that swordfreak or I'll shove a dynamite down your throat!" he threaten while pulling out TNTs from his cape.

Panicking, the brunette caused a distraction so the bomb expert isn't bent on destroying blow his room. "G-g-gokudera, Y-y-yamamoto….. can you g-g-get out so I c-c-can change y-y-you too R-reborn."

Feeling utterly embarrassed and disrespectful, the silver headed teen got on his hands and knees "Forgive my rudeness, Juudaime! I will blow myself up to atone for my sins!"

"Hieeeeee no no no no no t-that's not o-okay please don't b-blow yourself up! I-I forgive you!"

"You are to kind Juudaime" he spoke as his eyes glittered with respect.

"Yes that's g-good, but can you p-please leave I-I need to get d-dress." He said as he felt a cold draft coming under fabric blanket.

"Anything for you Juudaime! Come on sword freak!" he said while pushing Yamamoto out the door.

"You have five minute to get dress. Any more than that I will _personally _punish you myself, and don't forget to wear your thong….. unless, you _like_ not wearing anything underneath there." Reborn purred in his ear.

Blushing madly, Tsuna threw a pillow at reborn but sadly, it missed the chuckling mad man who was already out the door.

"Finally." He said to himself signing with relief as he began to put on his clothing.

1827182718271827182718271827 1827182718271827182718271827 182718271827182718271827

'how do people wear these things' he asked himself while trying not to feel embarrassed about the thong he was currently wearing.

*knock* *knock*

"Juudaime, are you ready?" he spoke through the door.

"C-coming!" the brunette yelled as he ran towards the door.

As Gokudera and Tsuna walk towards the dining room, he noticed that everyone would bow their heads towards him. It felt awkward because people would usually be making fun of him. Not saying it was bad but it's just….awkward.

As Gokudera opened the doors to the dining room, all eyes were on the young Vongola king.

"Che, right on time." Reborn grumbled, ".05 seconds later and you would have been late." He scolded as he lead Tsuna to his seat at the top of the table.

'He 'che'! Did he want to punish me?!' he thought as sweat dropped.

"let's get the introductions over with. Ryohei you can start since he already knows Yamamoto and Gokudera." he said as he took a seat in his own chair at the other end of the table. Three seats down the right side or the table, a person with short white hair and bandaged arms stood up.

"**I'M ROYHEI AND IT'S EXTREMLY NICE TO MEET YOU. I EXTREMLY LIKE TO GO TO THE EXTREME!"**

"Turf top shut the fuck up! Your too god damn loud!" the silver haired Italian yelled while Tsuna was still recovering from the volume of his voice.

"Maa maa he just having fun plus its Hibari' s turn." Yamamoto spoke as looked towards the person with cold steel blue eyes.

However Hibari didn't answer instead he just threw his tonfong at the fluffy haired boy.

*thwack!*

"Juudaime!"

"Tsuna!"

"Sawada"

"Ouch what was that for?!" he asked while holding his cheek.

The steel blue eyed teen didn't answer, instead he turned to Reborn "Carnivore explain why this herbivore is here."

"It's because he has the royal blood." The Italian stated as he took a sip of his espresso.

Turning toward the boy again, he went in for another hit, however Gokudera got in his way.

"Aurghhhh!" he cried as he was sent flying into the wall.

"Gokudera!" Tsuna cried as he ran to go check up on him.

"Juudaime are you okay? I'm sorry I couldn't protect you the first time." He whimpered before fliching in pain.

Handing Gokudera to Yamamoto's care, the petite chocolate haired boy demanded, " Apologize to what you did to Gokudera."

Hibari just snorted, "A pathetic herbivore like that deserves to be bitten to death if he couldn't block that attack."

_***SLAP***_

"Just because you are weak doesn't mean you have to die! There are plenty of people who are weak but the all find something they are good at. The strong are suppose to protect those who are weaker than them, not the kill them!

"Juudaime take that back!" the bomb expert yelled as he was supported by Yamamoto.

"Sawada, you should extremely want to take it back!" Royhei shouted behind him.

"No! I won't take it back no matter what you say! I will stand by this!" his eyes burned brightly with a beautiful scarlet orange.

"Well then Hibari what do you say to this?" asked reborn.

Hibari didn't say anything but drop a knife and a fork on the floor in front of the brunette.

Losing his amber eyes, Tsuna looked at Hibari questionably before picking them up.

"Very well then its official. Congratulation! One day here and you already have a fiancé. Plus you get to experience your first death match. Of course you won't die since you're the king." Explained the hitman.

"…Hieeeee?!" the Vongola king squeaked. "H-h-h-h-h-h-how did that h-h-happen!"

"Juudaime, when you hit Hibari on the left cheek with the back of your right hand, you asked for him to marry you. Since you're the king, he has no choice but to say yes. The reason why he threw down the fork was to accept the proposal, and when you picked it up it became official. It's the traditional way for royals in our country to ask for one's hand in marriage. Also when one throws down a knife to someone, it's a way to challenge a person to a duel to the death." Gokudera explained while Tsuna's jaw was on the ground.

" Ha ha but since your king, you don't have to worry about dying so it's okay!" Yamamoto cheered for happily.

"We can throw an extreme wedding after your extremely extreme fight! This is so going to be EXTREME!" the boxer roared while fisting the air.

"B-b-b-b-b-b-but we're b-both g-guys!" the poor brunette screamed.

"It's not uncommon to marry a male, plus you're the king. You can have as many wives or husbands as you want." The fedora wearing Italian answered.

Walking towards the speechless brunette, a raven hair man with a condescending smirk whispered in his ear. " I look forward to biting you to death both on the field and _in bed _Sawada Tsunayoshi."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guy just a reminder but there is a poll on my profile! Show who you want to see the most!**

**LAST TIME ON INCORONTAO RE**

"B-b-b-b-b-b-but we're b-both g-guys!" the poor brunette screamed.

"It's not uncommon to marry a male, plus you're the king. You can have as many wives or husbands as you want." The fedora wearing Italian answered.

Walking towards the speechless brunette, a raven hair man with a condescending smirk whispered in his ear. " I look forward to biting you to death both on the field and _in bed _Sawada Tsunayoshi."

**Chapter 7 Training a Baka**

As the skylark left the room, Tsuna was left frozen on the spot.

"Don't worry Juudaime every match is 3 days after a challenge so you have plenty of time to train!" the emerald eyed Italian reassured.

"Juudaime?" ask Gokudera as he waved his hand in front of the brunette.

"HEY SAWADA! EXTREMLY WAKE UP!" roared Royhei but the only response was the young king falling on the floor.

"Juudaime!"

"Maa maa, that's a real bad place to go to sleep Tsuna." Yamamoto stated.

"It would seem that he had a long day. Can you take him to his bedroom, Gokudera? He is going to need all the rest he can get."

"I will make sure that happens!" happily cheered the Juudaime lover.

R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R 27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R2 7R27R27R27

The next morning came and the sun shined brightly through the curtains of the room.

"Stupid sun." he said as he pulled the covers over his head.

"If the sun wakes you up, then its time to wake up Dame-Tsuna." Reborn stated as he kicked the poor brunette out of his nice warm bed.

"Mou Reborn!" whined the sleepy petite boy. "D-did you h-have to kick me?"

Receiving another kick to the head, the fedora Arcobaleno spoke, " Baka this is for training. What if that had been an assassin? You would have died right there, so from now on I will be the first thing you see every morning."

"Can't s-someone else d-do it?"

*BANG*

"Hieeeee" he screamed as a bullet whizzed by his face.

"Don't make me repeat what I already said. I am your tutor therefore; I will wake you up how I want to. Problems?"

Tsuna just stood there staring at the man with a shit eating grin that just shot at him.

"…ARE YOU INSANE!?"

*BANG*

"Don't talk to me like that Dame-Tsuna. Get ready in five minutes or I will shoot you again." He said as he pointed his gun towards our little Tsuna fish's head.

"W-why do I-I have to d-do this?" he cried.

" It's in the contract you signed."

Taking a moment to think about what he was talking about, "You said it wasn't anything dangerous!"

"I lied. Also if your thinking about ditching training, I hope you realize that you will be subjected to spend three day in the kingdom of Yaoi."

"Why is that s-so b-bad?" the brunette asked innocently.

"The population is mostly made of women with a small population of men. They call themselves Yaoi fan girls. A Yaoi fan girl is a person who will make any male pairing do unspeakable things in their doushinji, fanfics, or fan art. For example, they would take make me the seme and you the uke. They would force me to **** your ***** then tie you to the bed and I would have to just **** sweet ******* of yours for hours. After I finished spreading my *** in your ***. I would be forced to shove a *** **** up your *** and let it vibrate while you tell me some very naughty things like, "Oh yes! Please I want it! **** my **** with our huge **** Reborn!" Then they would make me double **** your *** while the ******** is still in your ***. After I'm done with you in the bed room and your *** is full of my *****, we would go to the bathroom and have hours of full blown, hardcore, passionate shower-"

"OKAY I GET IT PLEASE STOP YOU'RE SCARING ME!" Tsuna screamed as he curled up into a ball and covered his head in terror as he tried to stop the flow of uncensored visions.

"Very well then. You have five minutes to get ready for training. The training room is down the hall to your left. If you're late then I will _punish you_." He said as sadistic tutor left the room.

7227722772277227722772277227 7227722772277227722772277227 722772277227

"I'm h-here!" the brunette yelled as he came running across the hall into the training room.

"You're late by 3 minutes. Dame-Tsuna." He smirked as the honey eyed boy quivered in fear.

" B-b-b-but y-you didn't give m-m-me enough t-time to get r-ready!" said the brunette as he pouted in frustration.

"Shut up and just accept your punishment." Leon morphed into a gun in Reborn's hand and shot Tsuna in the center of his for head.

"_Reborn" _

"ouch ouch, mou! Reborn d-did you h-have to shoot m- Hieeeee!" screamed the brunette as he stared at a replica of himself except his eyes were sharper and glowed with firery orange.

"Dame-Tsuna meet HDW Tsunayoshi. He is you, yet not yourself. He a part of you and your inner most desires at the time. He will also be your new best friend for a day. He will train with you and fix that stuttering problem of yours. I will be back in an hour to see how well you do with him. Depending on what I see, it will determine the rest of your training. Bye!" the raven haired man said boredly at he walked out of the room.

"Ummmmmm I-Im T-tsuna – *slap* why d-did y-you –*slap* s-stop –*slap* STOP SLAPPING ME! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" he screamed while holding his left cheek with his hands.

"I will slap you every time you stutter since its kinda annoying." He said will a blank monotone.

"….A-are you sure y-your me?"

**SLAP!**

"Quit slapping me!" The brunette shouted as the waved his hands angrily in the air

"Quit stuttering." The counter part said as he crossed his arms.

" You jerk." Tsuna growled

" Call me what you want but I'm still you, so technically yourself a jerk." He said with the biggest smirk in the world.

"I hate you."


End file.
